


The Legends of Purgatory

by Shelbazoidz



Category: DC's Legends of Tomorrow (TV), Wynonna Earp (TV)
Genre: F/F, F/M, but we want, the crossover we don't need
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-02-15
Updated: 2020-02-15
Packaged: 2021-02-27 23:21:02
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,196
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22743928
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Shelbazoidz/pseuds/Shelbazoidz
Summary: It's the middle of the night when a time quake wakes the legends. The quiet little town they end up at seems relatively normal but there’s an underlying atmosphere of danger that keeps the team on edge. Once they find anachronism they realize this mission might be a bit more than they can handle. Luckily, this town happens to be filled with other weirdos who can help them take it down.
Relationships: Sara Lance/Ava Sharpe, Waverly Earp/Nicole Haught, Wynonna Earp/Doc Holliday, Xavier Dolls/Wynonna Earp
Comments: 10
Kudos: 66





	The Legends of Purgatory

**Author's Note:**

> Have you ever just been in the middle of writing something and you stop and think “What the fuck am I doing?” I had that moment halfway through this. Blame this creation on Emily Andras and the LoT Writer's Room for (jokingly?) tweeting each other about a crossover. I had to. This didn’t seem like it fits with my other series so it’s going to be its own thing. I don’t think I’ve written this many people into a story at once so bare with me, I’m learning.
> 
> I'm gonna leave this teen for now but I might change my mind depending on chapter two goes.  
> (If you don't like creepy crawlies be warned)

Some days being the protectors of time was pretty awesome. Other days had you up at 4am because of another time quake. The alarm beeped as everyone shuffled groggily onto the bridge in their pajamas. 

“Gideon what the hell is going on?” Sara asked, rubbing the sleep from her eyes. 

“There appears to-”

“Yeah yeah timeline disturbance, where, when, and why?” Zari grumbled, only half awake. 

“Actually, this disturbance is rather recent. The disturbance is coming from 2017.”

“Weird, where’s it at?” Sara asked. 

“Strange.” Gideon said and every looked at each other oddly. 

“What’s wrong?” 

“The location of the anomaly is a town in Alberta, Canada but it doesn't appear to exist on the map.” 

“What does that mean?” Ava looked at Sara. 

“I have no idea; this hasn’t happened before. What’s the town called?” She asked and it took Gideon an unusual amount of time to answer. 

“It’s called Purgatory, Captain.” 

“Okay...that’s unnerving.” Nate scratched the back of his head nervously.

“Alright guys, no matter how weird this is we have a job to do. So, go get dressed and we’ll meet back here in 20 minutes.” Sara said, everyone nodding before shuffling back to their rooms. 

They discreetly landed the Waverider in a clearing, stepping out into the brisk cold. Fall was just at its end, drawing in a cold breeze. Zari pulled her jacket tighter around herself. The team walked towards the city, all a little on edge from the atmosphere. 

“Is it just me or does something seem off?” Zari finally broke the silence. 

“Okay so it’s not just me? This place feels...” Nate paused, trying to find the right word. 

“Weird.” Ray finished for him. 

“Yup.” Nate nodded. 

“Guys, it's fine. It’s just a little town, I’m sure whatever is happening here we can fix and get the hell out of here in no time.” Sara said attempting to calm the team, but she was a little on edge herself as they entered the strange town. 

“We don’t even know what we’re looking for here.” Ava said looking around at the buildings. 

“Okay. Ray, Nate, and Mick you guys head west and see what's up. Zari and Charlie, you two go east and me and Ava will check out what is going on northward. Keep your comms on and let us know if you find anything. Be safe and don’t do anything stupid.” She looked at each of them pointedly. The team gave her a quick nod before splitting up. 

The streets were quiet as Sara and Ava walked. It was barely past 7am so most of the town was just waking up, a few early risers were wandering the streets giving the strangers quizzical looks. 

“We stick out like a sore thumb.” Ava whispered. 

“Small towns, what can ya do.” Sara shrugged. 

“Yeah well I hope we finish this quickly; this place gives me the creeps.” She shivered. 

A distant scream caught their attention, both sprinting towards the noise. 

* * *

“Wake up.” A sing song voice called. Nicole grumbled in her sleep, shuffling deeper into the sheets. 

“Come on.” The voice said lightly again. “I made breakfast.” She cracked one eye open at that, seeing Waverly smiling back down at her. 

“Really? Food is what got you to look at me?” Waverly chuckled. 

“No, I knew you weren’t going to leave me alone.” Nicole smiled back at her. Waverly leaned down to kiss her, but she stopped her. “I have gross morning breath.” 

“I don’t care.” Waverly said before kissing her. Nicole pushed her fingers into Waverly’s hair, pulling her closer. 

“Oh, hell yeah breakfast!” Wynonna’s voice echoed from downstairs, effectively ruining the moment. Waverly let out a sigh. 

“We should get down there before there’s nothing left.” She chuckled, giving Nicole one last lingering kiss. 

“I’ll be down in a sec.” Nicole watched her disappear out of the room. 

“Ow! Did you just hit me with a spoon?” She listened to them bicker as she put on her uniform. She’d grown accustomed to her mornings at the Homestead being filled with bickering from the Earp sisters. It was actually kind of nice to have a routine with Waverly and Wynonna. 

“Hey Haught, thanks for keeping it PG last night. I needed sleep.” Wynonna grinned at her, as she munched on a piece of toast. Okay, maybe it wasn’t always nice. 

“Shut it.” She said as she kissed Waverly’s temple before sitting down. She listened to them talk casually over breakfast, interjecting every few moments. It was hard to get a word in whenever Wynonna and Waverly were both energetically speaking with one another. 

“You wanna meet me for lunch later?” Waverly asked, putting Nicole’s Stetson on her head as they stood by her cruiser. 

“Absolutely, meet me at the station at 11?” She settled her hands on Waverly’s hips. 

“Sure.” Waverly wrapped her arms around her neck, pulled her down for a quick kiss. “Hope you have a good day.” She reluctantly let Nicole go, stepping back. 

“You too cutie.” Nicole tipped her hate before sliding into her car. Waverly watched her drive off, a soft smile still on her lips. 

“God you guys are gross.” Wynonna rolled her eyes, coming to stand next to her. 

“Yeah but I love it.” 

“I know you do Babygirl.” Wynonna shook her head. As much as she teased Waverly and Nicole for how lovey they were, she was happy that her sister had finally found someone who treated her well. 

* * *

Nicole took a sip of her coffee as she shut the cruiser door, her eye catching something odd. Three men she’d never seen before were walking down the street, looking around. Strange. They never really had many visitors to Purgatory besides the few people who got lost and ended up here. They didn’t look like the normal goons that hung out with Bobo, but they still were out of place. The largest man out of the three looked at her, his face glaring back at the sight of the officer. Nicole gave him a stern look back as one of his companions caught on to the staring contest occurring. 

“Mick! Stop it!” A dark-haired man hit him in the shoulder, whispering something Nicole couldn’t hear. 

“Good morning Officer.” He gave her an innocent boyish smile she genuinely believed. Her bullshit detector didn’t go off as she looked him over.

“Morning boys.” She nodded back. 

“Cold out today.” Another spoke up.

“Yeah...kind of cold for a morning stroll.” She eyes them, the two stiffened. The larger man standing behind them just grumbled.

“You know we like the cold.” The dark-haired man said. 

“It gets the blood going! Speaking of which we should be on our way.” The other man pushed the two forward. “Have a good one!” He waved as they rounded the corner. Nicole watched them leave, taking a mental note to keep an eye out from them later. 

“Morning Nedley!” She shouted as she popped into her seat. 

“Morin’ Haught. We just got a dropped 911 call from Mrs. Wright.” He said peeking his head out. It wasn’t a usual occurrence, the old woman called for nearly any creak in her house about three times a week. The officers avoided getting wrapped into answering the call, but Nicole was the only one here this time around. 

“Aw come on it's not even 8am.” She groaned. 

“Go drive by, I’m sure it’s nothing.” He shrugged before disappearing back into his office. Nicole shrugged her coat back on, grumbling to herself as she got back into her car. She made the quick drive to the edge of town where Mrs. Wright lived. 

“Sheriff's office!” She called knocking on the door, receiving silence. “Mrs. Wright?” She tried again but again there was nothing. The old woman would usually already be outside waiting on the officers whenever she called. Nicole waited another minute, a cold breeze making her shiver. Maybe it was just an accidental call and she was still sleeping? The thought crossed her mind but felt wrong. With another sigh, she tried the door and it creaked open. 

“Mrs. Wright? Are you okay?” She called, peeking her head in. Slowly she walked in, seeing nothing out of place besides the missing woman. The floorboards squeaked as she made her way through the old house. Everything went still when she entered the living room. 

“What the fuck.” She whispered looking at the space. It looked as if the whole room had been covered in some kind of web. Her eyes landed on a human-shaped figure stuck to the wall, completely mummified in the material. The sound of another creak made her jump, she spun around and her blood ran cold. This could not be real. She had to be dreaming. A dog sized spider, creeped towards her, its multiple eyes looking directly at her. 

She screamed. 

* * *

Ava’s breath puffed in the cold air as she and Sara ran towards the house, the door already wide open. Sara burst in first, eyes frantically searching around. The sound of gunshot rang out followed by another scream. They ran into the living room, both stopping dead in their tracks. What appeared to be an overgrown black widow spider, was scuttling towards a red-haired woman who fired another shot at it. Ava shook out of her stupor first, eyes looking around for any kind of weapon, they landed on a large knife in the kitchen. She grabbed it and steeled her nerves before running towards the creature. Sara pushed the officer out the way of razor-sharp fangs as Ava came towards the spider. The knife plugged in between eyes that were laser focused on the redhead. It let out a screech, its many legs flailing around. Ava was 100% sure she would be having nightmares about this for the rest of her life as the spider fell to the ground. The three were gasping for breath as they looked at the dead arachnid. 

“What. The. Fuck?” Sara huffed. The other woman sat on the floor; eyes still glued to the spider’s lifeless body. 

“I-I don’t know. Thanks though.” Nicole said helping the blonde up. 

“No problem.” Sara nodded, accepting her hand. “I think we found our Anachronism.” She said to Ava. 

“Anachronism?” Nicole asked looking between the two women.

“It’s a long stor-” Sara started but the sound of more scuttling noises made her pause. Three pairs of eyes turned to see four more gigantic spiders crawling towards them. 

“Run!” Ava shouted. Killing one spider was one thing but six of them was out of the question. Nicole led the way back out the house, directing the two women to get into the car. The two hoping into the back seat as Nicole put her foot to the floor, making the cruiser spin out before flying forward. She looked in the rearview seeing even more spiders crawling around the outside of the house. 

“Okay what the hell was that?” She shouted as they sped down the street. 

“Your guess is as good as ours.” Sara let out a breath, looking behind them. 

“Who are you guys?” Nicole asked, and the pair remained silent giving each other a quick glance. “Alright. You don’t have to tell me right now but I’m going to need some explanation when we get back to the station.” 

“Dolls!” Nicole yelled as they entered the station, heading directly towards the Black Badge office. 

“Yes?” He asked, slightly concerned at her tone. 

“We got some weird stuff happening again.” 

“What kind of stuff?” He eyed the two women standing her.

“More supernatural kind of stuff.” 

“More? Is this a common occurrence here?” Ava asked. 

“Who are you exactly?” He asked none too politely. Ava gave him a pointed glare, Sara nudging her to relax. 

“Chill out Dolls, they saved my life.” Nicole chastised. 

“From what exactly?” 

“Well...a giant spider.” She said and he stared at her for a few moments. 

“A what?” Wynonna asked, walking into the room. Were all the women in this town hot? The thought crossed both Ava and Sara’s minds as they looked at her. 

“A giant spider. I have no clue where it came from or why it’s here.” 

“We might know why it's here but it’s kind of a long story.” Sara said and all eyes went to her. 

* * *

“Alright I need a break.” Charlie stretched her arms above her head as they walked. 

“It’s barely been an hour.” Zari rolled her eyes. 

“And I’m tired. Come on.” She tugged Zari into Shorty’s. Waverly was behind the bar in an otherwise empty space. She brightened when she saw the two women walk in. 

“Oh! Hello, come on in.” She smiled at them. They pair sat at the bar, Waverly coming over them. 

“Can I get you anything?” She asked and Charlie eyed the whiskey. 

“No.” Zari said following her gaze. “How about some coffee?” She asked and Waverly nodded. 

“Buzz kill.” Charlie grumbled. 

“No drinking on the job.” She paused. “When did I become the responsible one?” 

“No clue.” Charlie laughed softly. 

“So, what brings you two into town?” Waverly asked, handing them their coffees. 

“Work.” Charlie said, taking a sip. 

“What kind of work?” 

“Umm...you know.” Zari was thankfully saved from lying when Waverly’s phone rang. 

“Oop, one second.” She said cheerfully before picking up the phone. Zari and Charlie watched as her eyebrows scrunched together. “Nic slow down. What are you talking about?”

Zari and Charlie’s comms clicked on just as Waverly started her conversion. 

“Hey, can I get an update from everyone. I think we found our Anachronism.” Ava’s voice came through. 

“We’re in a bar. Are you guys okay?” Zari whispered into the comm. 

“Yeah we’re...why are you in a bar?

“Doesn’t matter, what’s going on?” Charlie said and Ava decided to let it go. 

“There’s big ass spiders.” Sara finally said. 

“I’m sorry did you say spiders?” Charlie asked. The three paused at the sound of something crashing in the back room. Waverly paused her conversation with Nicole to peer around the corner. She blinked a few times, her feet rooted to the spot. Two humongous spiders crawled through the window. 

“Waves? What was that?” Nicole called on the other end. 

“I’m...I’m going to have to call back.” She ended the call, silently backing away. “I think we need to leave.” She said to the other two women who were now standing. 

“Yeah that sounds like a good idea.” Zari shakily said as more spiders crawled into the space. The three ran towards the door but more creepy crawlies were already at the door 

“Nope nope nope not a good idea.” Waverly yelled, turning to grab a pool stick. Just as she smacked one of the creatures with it, Zari blasted another one out the window. 

“Back room!” Charlie yelled, hitting one with her own pool stick. The three clambered into the back room, Charlie and Waverly bracing the door. 

“Okay what now?” Charlie grit her teeth as they pressed the door closed, listening to the scratching noises on the other side. 

“Window?” Zari asked. 

“Just break it, we’ll fix it later!” Waverly’s body jumped as the door was rammed. Zari broke the glass of the window, crawling out to make sure the coast was clear.

“Okay we’re gonna let go on three.” Waverly said, looking at Charlie. 

“Alright.” She replied nervously. 

“One...Two...Three!” Waverly shouted and they made a mad dash for the window. The both crawled out, Waverly immediately taking the lead. 

“Follow me!” Waverly shouted, dashing towards the direction of her jeep. Charlie climbed into the passenger seat as Zari jumped into the back. A spider came out the front crawling towards the jeep. 

“Hit it, just hit it!” Charlie yelled when Waverly hesitated behind the wheel. 

“Oh jeez.” Waverly shut her eyes and she floored it, running over the creature with a sickening squelch.

“Eyes open! Eyes open!” Zari screamed from the back seat as they flew towards the station. The got there in record time, all three fumbling out the car to run into the station. 

“Oh, thank god.” Nicole let out a breath when Waverly came rushing inside. She pulled her into a quick hug. 

“Are you okay?” She asked, receiving a quick nod.

“What is happening? Waverly asked looking around the room at all the new faces. 

“Giant spiders are trying to kill us and apparently there are time travelers.” Wynonna said from her perch on Nicole’s desk. 

“Excuse me?” Waverly must have not heard the second part correctly. 

“Yeah we’re time travelers. Thanks for saving our asses by the way.” Charlie said casually, sitting next to Wynonna. 

“You’re welcome.” Waverly said unsurely, stilling trying to process everything. 

“Nate? Ray? Roy? Where are you guys?” Ava tried on the comms, a beat past before Ray came on. 

“Hey guys, we might have a problem.” He sounded muffled. 

“Are you guys okay?”

“Well okay is relative.” 

“Ray.” Ava said slightly exasperated. 

“Sorry. I think we’re in some kind of cave.” His eyes darted around to what little he could see. Everything was mostly covered in webs. 

“You forgot to mention that we were attacked by fucking spiders, wrapped up and are hanging in the cave.” Nate chimed in irritability. 

“What? Is anyone hurt?” Sara asked. 

“Nope. We’re all just kind of stuck.” Ray added, still attempting to be cheerful even though he was freaking out. 

“There’s a weird mustache cowboy guy here too.” Mick’s voice rumbled through the comm. 

“A mustached cowboy?” Zari questioned, making Wynonna perk up. 

“A mustached cowboy? That sounds like Doc. Is Doc with them?” She asked, looking to the Legends for an answer. 

“Hey cowboy! You Doc?” Mick yelled across the cave. 

“I am.” Doc grumbled back. He’d been on his way to Shorty’s when one of those things attacked him. 

“Yeah he’s with them.” Zari answered and Wynonna rubbed a hand down her face. 

“Well how the hell are going to get to them?” Wynonna asked, looking around the room. 

“We have their location, but we have no idea what we are walking into.” Sara said, debating on what the best course of action was. 

“Well if you have their location, we should go get them.” Wynonna hoped of the desk, ready to go. 

“That’s not a good idea. We need to make a plan first.” 

“My friend is in there. We need to go now.” Wynonna challenged, receiving a glare from Sara. 

“No. If we just go in there without knowing what's happening we’re putting everyone at risk.” 

“Yeah but if we sit here and do nothing they could die.” Wynonna shot back.

“You don’t think I know that.” Sara stepped into her space. 

“I don’t know what you people do, but I’m sure as hell not just gonna sit around.” Wynonna stepped closer, not breaking eye contact. 

“Okay! Everyone calm down.” Nicole slid in between them, pushing the two apart. 

“Yeah let’s just relax.” Ava pulled Sara back. “We just need to think about this for a second.” Their time to think was cut short when a window shattered. 

“Aw shit.” Wynonna cursed. 

**Author's Note:**

> My god, so much dialogue. I hope it was coherent, if not lemme know. It took me a while to figure out what kind of magical creature would be on brand for both LoT and Wynonna Earp...so I just said fuck it let there be spiders that’s terrfying for both parties. Needed a break for my Supergirl Werewolf AU so I decided to write about this madness.


End file.
